Final Deathperation
by Haltehk
Summary: A simple mission leads Vongola Decimo and his Guardians into a battle which will determine the fate of the entire world.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katkeyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is written my Akira Amano and is published by Shonnen Jump! and Viz Media. This story has been written purely for entertainment purposes and is not in anyway for profit.

* * *

Chapter One

**Namimori**

Sawada Tsunayoshi strolled into his kitchen to be greeted by the sights and sounds he had become familiar with over the past few months; his mother had laid out an immaculate breakfast spread, Reborn was sat at the table sipping on his espresso while Bianchi spoon fed him with love in her eyes, Lambo was behaving like a maniac calling for more fried eggs while I-pin quietly feasted on her gyoza bun and Fuuta had already had his fill and was helping Nana with the dishes.

Tsuna sleepily bade everyone good morning before sitting down with a glass of juice, a plate of toast and a bowl of cereal. Just as he was about to take a spoonful of cereal, the morning paper was thrust in his face by Reborn.

"Hey, Tsuna, if you're going to be a good Mafia boss, you've always got to know what's going on in your territory." Reborn said

"I keep telling you, I don't want to be a Mafia bo...arggh" Tsuna began to reply, before a sharp pain ran down his arm

Reborn had pulled Tsuna's arm behind his back and was applying pressure, Tsuna's face was contorted into a look of pure pain. Reborn simply smiled.

"Wrong reply Tsuna, so I've decided, I'm going to start you in therapy to get you over your delusions. Every time you think you don't to be a Mafia boss, I'll give you a small amount of pain, and soon, the idea of not being the boss of the Vongola will be painful." Reborn explained " Now read the front page, and see what's going on."

Defeated, Tsuna began to read the front page, the headline read '**NAMIMORI CRIME WAVE SHOWING NO SIGNS OF ENDING**'. A feeling of dread came over Tsuna, he instantly knew Reborn would find a way to throw him and his friends directly into the middle of it. He continued to read, apparently a new gang was hitting the town hard with crimes from pick-pocketing to bank robberies.

"The police say they have no leads as to the where abouts of the gang and are urging citizens to remain vigilant at all times." Tsuna read aloud.

"This gang is muscling in on your turf Tsuna, and they're striking at random, so what are you going to do about it?" Reborn asked, with a serious look on his face.

"I'm going to do as the police advise and remain vigilant, and if I see anything suspicious, I'll call them." Tsuna said

"That's not enough Tsuna, you've got to put a stop to this, what if you leave it and the gang attacks your house or your family and friends?" Reborn replied "It's your responsibility as boss to make sure the people in your territory feel safe."

"But gangs like that are scary." Tsuna tried to argue

A knock came at the door, Tsuna got up to answer it. When he opened the door he was greeted by Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna invited them in, Hibari shot him an evil smile.

"Boss, Reborn phoned us last night and told us about your awesome plan to stop this crime wave, and we're all on board." Gokudera said

"An EXTREMELY manly idea Sawada, fighting crime with your bare hands." Ryohei exclaimed

"You can count on me Tsuna." Yamamoto added

"Hmmph, I only came because it meant being able to bite the ones responsible for defacing school property". Hibari said

"What plan?" Tsuna asked worriedly

"You know, where we hit the streets at night and find out where the gang is operating from, then take them down. Leave it to you to think of something genius like that boss." Gokudera said

Tsuna gulped, and as he was about to explain that it wasn't his idea and he had no intention of following it through, he heard two more familiar voices. He looked over to the door, and saw Sasagawa Kyoko and Mihura Haru.

"Ryohei told me what you were going to do, so we decided we want to help too." Kyoko said

Suddenly Tsuna forgot that the plan wasn't his, or how scared he was, now Kyoko and Haru were involved, he'd have to do everything in his power to keep them safe, even if it meant taking down a unknown opponent that a few minutes ago he'd dreaded even thinking about.

"Okay then, everyone meet back here after school hours and we can make more detailed plans as to how we're going to conduct this patrol, then tonight, we put the plan into action. The sooner this gang is behind bars, the sooner everyone is safe." Tsuna announced

The school day was soon over, and everyone, bar Haru and Hibari met at the school gates, and began to walk home together , already making their plans for their mission later on that evening. By the time they had arrived at Tsuna's, they had worked out an impeccable plan of action, mostly due to Gokudera's amazing ability to factor in variables to a scenario.

They came to his front door and all went inside to begin preparing for the evening's work. Kyoko and Haru began to make a meal, while the boys went into the living room to go over the plan. Fuuta even helped by providing rankings on the gang and the top hideouts in Namimori. Soon everything was ready, and all that remained was to wait for nightfall so they could make their move.

As they all sat down to dinner, there was an uncomfortable silence, this was the first time they had truly gone on the offence, and it felt strangely different.

Reborn hopped up on the table and placed a medium sized parcel on the table. The shipping label had the Vongola coat of arms on it. He opened it up and inside were earpieces.

"I had these delivered while you were in class, they should help you co-ordinate your attack more efficiently. Fuuta and I will be here to feed you up to date intelligence and situation reports. Now everybody set the devices to channel 27. Tsuna, as usual, your headset is linked into Spanner's X-Burner control display." Reborn explained

"Thanks Reborn." Tsuna said "Everyone, stay in constant contact, I want updates every 10 minutes"

They all nodded, and made their way out of the door, heading to their individual routes.


End file.
